Hipsterville High
by G0th1cVampLov3r
Summary: Raven gets sick of Dullsville and moves to Hipsterville.
1. Chapter 1

Raven's P.O.V.

For the bagilianth time in my life I lay sprawled across the couch watching "Dracula." The difference is I'm sprawled out on MY couch. Trevor was getting on my nerves after our little "rondevue" on my 16th birthday. That's why I decided to move out. First I snuck into the office and stole my transcript. Then I told my parents I wanted to see aunt Libby and headed to Hipsterville. I got a cab to take me to the highschool. I instantly fell in love. The kids walking around were all different unlike Dullsville. At Hipsterville High there were hippies, goths, skater punks, scene kids; anything but the "norm." I look around. The cab driver agreed to wait for me so I didn't need to worry about my lugage. I'm pretty sure I might have an inclination as to where the office may be but I figured I should ask to be safe. I see a goth girl probably my age with black and purple hair, black smokey eyes, purple contacts, dark purple lipstick, a gorgous corset top paired with a tight black skirt with fishnet tights underneath and knee-high high heel boots. I wantto hug her trade iPods to sample music and chill in a graveyard together but i can't right now so I settle for tapping her on the shoulder. She turns to me and smiles. "Hi. I like your outfit. You a new kid?" She asks. "Hoping to be." I smile. "Whats your name? Can't exactly call u "gothica" in this town." She jokes. "No no…thats my MIDDLE name. :) I'm Raven. Whats your name?" She rolls her eyes but smiles at my joke. "Grace." She holds out a fishnet gloved hand for me to shake. I do and she speaks again. "So not in a mean way but what did you want? I'm sure you didn't tap me to ask for hair bleaching techniques or anything like that." "I need the office. I'm hoping to transfer." "You sure? Just follow me to classes. You look like a student here. No one would notice you weren't. Then again. You need that pesky diploma thing. The off ice is right through there. You'd need admin so take the central hall to the end till you see black double doors labled admin and you'll be set." I smile appreciatively at her. "Thank you so much Grace. If all goes well this isn't goodbye." "Hell no. I hope it goes well. Here. Texr me the detes if not we can just hang away from school." "Thanks." I put the slip of paper in my wallet and walk to the building where the office was. I walked confidently down the hall until i saw the double doors. I got a little nervous but excited. I pull my transcript out and head in. I'm greeted by a goth woman maybe in her mid twenties at the desk. "Need help with your locker sweety? Or or did someone lock the girls room again?" "No maam. I'm not a student here. Im hoping to be though." I hand her my transcript. She smiles. "Transfering huh? Are you 16 sweety?" "Yes maam." I pull out my ID and hand it to her. "Madison huh? My friends Paul and Sara have that last name. I knew them years ago before they married." All the color drained from my face. "Are you ok honey?" She asks tentatively. Leaving my parents house was not easy. "They're my parents." I sat sadly. "I'm sorry." She says. "I left my parents for my aunt." "Sounds like it wasn't easy." "No it wasn't. But Dullsville is so boring and stifling." "I could see that. Dullsville is so small. Everyones so caught up in gossip and status. No place for a young goth like you." "Wish my parents could see that." "Well, you're in a perfect city for goths and judging from your transcript your grades are average. Soon as you get a diploma you'll be free to spread your wings." I smile at her and nod. She types a few more things on her computer then hands me a form to fill out. "Fill this out sweety. We'll contact you this afternoon and let you know if you can attend or not." I quickly fill out the sheet and give it back to her. "Thank you maam." I turn ti leave. I daydream about attending here. A school full od alternatives. Perfect for a goth like me. Becky is great but can't relate to me like Grace. I get so lost in my thoughts i bump smack into someone almost falling but I'm caught by strong arms. "S-sorry." I stammer embarased. I look up into midnight eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Are you okay?" "Perfect. Thanks." I smile and he smiles back. "I'm Alexander Sterling. Whats your name?" "Raven Madison. Nice to meet you Alexander." Oh my hes so hot and so dreamy. I hope I see him again.


	2. Author's Note

A/N If you enjoy this story let me first apologize for lack of updates. But good news! I have a Wattpad account. Go follow me there please? I'll be continuing my stories there. The name is XxKitty_ScreamzzzxX if you do choose to follow me there.


End file.
